


Welkomstwoorden

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9035993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Afl. 30; The Reunion with Relena, allerlaatste scène. Relena en Heero zien elkaar eindelijk weer, na zoveel tijd en beproevingen. Wat zouden hun eerste woorden kunnen zijn?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Welcoming Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256705) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



Een vreemde kalmte kwam over Relena terwijl ze in het afnemende zonlicht over de start/landingsbaan liep richting het vliegtuig dat haar Heero bevatte. Het vliegtuig landde net en ze voelde helemaal geen spanning. Ze had altijd, diep van binnen, geweten dat hij naar haar terug zou komen. Hij was tenslotte een brave jongen, op zijn eigen manier.  
  
 _Tjonge, in een bezitterige bui?_ dacht ze bij zichzelf, van binnen glimlachend. _Ik vraag me af wat dat meisje Dorothy zou zeggen als ze deze gedachten kon lezen. ‘O, Juffrouw Relena, ik wist dat u het in u had! Verliefd worden op een Gundam piloot, zo moet het!’_

Relena zette zorgvuldig een gezicht op dat Ernstig naderde. Ze hoorde hen tenslotte toch niet af te schrikken met een maffe grijns.

Ze stopte voor het vliegtuig juist toen de deur open werd geschoven en de jongen die Relnea herkende als Quatre Raberba Winner. Hij hield zijn rug naar haar toe gewend en reikte naar binnen, Heero steun verlenend terwijl hij voor Relena in zicht kwam. Hij zag er net zo uitgeput uit als Pagan had gezegd, zoals hij zijn hoofd liet hangen.

‘Heero,’ zei Quatre zacht, met een aangenaam verraste glimlach, toen hij Relena opmerkte. Heero keek vanonder zijn donkere haar op.

Relena’s uitdrukking verzachtte en ze glimlachte naar hem, waarbij eindelijk het warme, fladderende gevoel waar ze op had gewacht eindelijk door haar heen ging. Het was opvallend kalmerend voor een blikseminslag. Heero zag er helemaal niet zo goed uit, maar ze vond hem net zo knap als ze hem gedurende al die weken gescheidenheid had voorgesteld.

Heero kwam de treden af hobbelen, zachtjes kreunend bij iedere stap. _Hij heeft vast zijn been verwond. Alweer._ dacht ze. _Ik zou niet moeten glimlachen. Maar ik doe het toch. Hij zou toch niet willen dat ik hem betuttelen, neem ik aan._

Hij keek haar raar aan. Ze keek raar terug.

Relena stapte naar voren en vouwde haar handen over de reling toen ze weer naar hem glimlachte. Misschien zou ze hem kunnen overhalen een tijdje te blijven, misschien door hem te verdoven, _(Herinner mezelf eraan: Laat Pagan naar het merk verdovingspijltjes zoeken dat we voor die neushoorn gebruikten op die safari met Vader.)*_ en hem toch nog vertroetelen. Hij zag eruit alsof hij het kon gebruiken, hoe uitgestreken zijn gezichtsuitdrukking ook was. Heero keek alleen naar haar, onbewust van haar snode gedachten aan knuffelen.

Relena zuchtte tevreden en boog naar voren om haar kin op haar hand en haar elleboog op de reling te laten rusten. _Nou, hij is terug. Ik zei het toch, Cynisch Deel Van Mijn Geest._

Onnozel stond gelijk aan schattig bij Heero Yuy, besloot ze. Ze kon het gewoon niet laten een wenkbrauw op te trekken en naar hem te grijnzen. En toen stonden ze daar een tijdje, elkaar in de ogen kijkend terwijl de zon onderging aan de horizon, een dromerig, klassiek romantisch tableau vivant vormend.

Eindelijk daalde Heero de laatste paar treden af. ‘Relena.’ begroette hij haar zachtjes.

Relena’s glimlach werd weer normaal en ze richtte zich op. ‘Heero.’ Weer keken ze elkaar in de ogen. Hij zag er moe uit, maar veel kalmer dan de laatste keer dat ze hem zo nauwkeurig had kunnen onderzoeken.

Maar het _veranderde_ niets.

Relena haalde diep adem, onderdrukte de vreemde neiging om te... kakelen... en zei eindelijk wat ze dacht in een begroeting die hen voor de rest van hun leven bij zou blijven om ongewone uitdrukkingen te veroorzaken: ‘Je ziet eruit als een zieke hond.’

Hm. Die krekels waren haar niet eerder opgevallen.

De verblufte stilte werd eindelijk verbroken door Quatre, die zijn geproest in zijn hand smoorde. _En zij zegt het gewoon! Geen wonder dat Duo zo onder de indruk was._ Hij kwam naar beneden en stapte langs een verstijfde Heero, die met hartstikke amusant ongeloof naar Relena stond te staren. Ze gaf hem een geheel onschuldige glimlach en hield haar hoofd iets schuin terwijl ze daar stond, haar handen zedig voor zich gevouwen. Ze richtte zich tot Quatre toen hij haar benaderde.

‘Hallo. U moet Juffrouw Relena Peacecraft zijn.’ zei Quatre, met zijn hand uitgestoken.

Relena glimlachte beleefd en nam zijn hand om hem te schudden. ‘Dat klopt. En u bent Quatre Raberba Winner, nietwaar?’

‘Alsjeblieft, noem me gewoon Quatre.’

‘En noem mij alsjeblieft Relena.’

‘Ik geloof dat jij en Heero elkaar eerder hebben ontmoet?’

‘Ja.’ Relena’s ogen glinsterden toen ze haar blik naar de donkerharige jongen terug liet gaan. Hij had ondertussen zijn gezichtsuitdrukking weer gladgestreken, maar sloeg haar nog steeds vervreemd gade. ‘En ik geloof dat hij er veel beter uitziet in een schooluniform. Iedere keer dat ik hem ontmoet wanneer hij deze kleren draagt... tja, dan ziet hij er óf uit als een zieke hond, óf eindigt zo.’

Quatre moest zich inhouden om niet in lachen uit te barsten.

‘Ik geef natuurlijk alleen mijn persoonlijke mening over deze kwestie.’ verzekerde ze nederig.

‘Je hebt groot gelijk, Relena.’ Hij keek naar Heero, voor wie de situatie zo te zien helemaal nergens meer op sloeg, en zwakte zijn grijns af tot een glimlachje. Noin en Pagan kwamen uit het vliegtuig de trap af, dus vond Quatre het beter om op een ander onderwerp over te stappen. ‘Wil je dat we je helpen om naar de terminal te komen, Heero?’

‘Nee.’ was het barse antwoord. Heero perste zich tussen hen door en hinkte weg - om na vijf stappen te struikelen en op een knie neer te vallen. Relena en Quatre waren onmiddellijk aan zijn zijde, en hadden een oogwenk later zijn armen over hun schouders geslagen.

‘Misschien wil je het niet, maar je hebt het wel nodig.’ zei Relena zachtmoedig. Heero bromde iets, weigerend zijn hoofd op te heffen en naar hen te kijken. Relena keek naar Quatre. ‘Jullie twee kunnen mee komen naar mijn school. Tot dusver is het alleen voor meisjes, maar de jongensuniformen die ik voor het geval dat heb laten maken, en een goede nachtrust in een van de vrije kamers, zou wonderen voor jullie doen. Vooral voor jou, Heero. Geen twijfel mogelijk.’  



End file.
